darkiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Republic Crisis
Falcon Empire ------------ * Capitol Dominion|side2 = * Government **D.I.S Supported by: * Withered Faction|side3 = * Republic Party (From 31st September)|commanders1 = * Jarod Freeman|commanders2 = * Nikolai Schalov * General Trojan III|commanders3 = * Central Committee|forces1 = *2,000 rebels|forces2 = *10,000 City Guard *1,200 D.I.S Soldiers|forces3 = *900 Red Militia|side4 = |casual1 = *693 killed *219 wounded|casual2 = *6 D.I.S soldiers killed *19 D.I.S soldiers wounded|casual3 = *112 Militiamen killed *246 Militiamen wounded|civilian = *689 civilians killed *4 Withered government workers killed}}The '''Republic Crisis, '''also commonly known as '''Black September '''was a period of major political instability within the Republic of Port O'Sey that lasted between 2 September and 6 October, 5026. The crisis ended the 35 year reign of the Republic Party over the country. The decline of the nation's economic success following the 5024 Economic Recession led to a build up of social and economic issues within the country. Blocked by bureacratic systems, President Jarod Freeman sought to reform the Republic into a new far-right nationalist state, putting him at odds with his right hand man Nikolai Schalov. After stepping down to put pressure on the government, he established the Falcon Empire Party as a rival to the ruling Republic Party, which then carried out several high-profile terrorist attacks on the capital, sparking outrage, fear and panic. An armed retaliation was carried out by the pro-Schalov government, backed by Withered Military support.The Falcon Empire was ultimately destroyed, and Freeman disappeared. Turning his attention to the state, Schalov clashed with the Republic Party, who branded him a traitor. A vicious power struggle ensued between the two armed factions, which ultimately ended in the Party's collapse and subsequent banishment. The Crisis came to an end following the passage of the Sey Protocol, which established the Democratic Republic of Port O'Sey. To date, Black September is considered to be one of the worst periods of civil unrest in Port O'Sey's history. The 6th of October is a national holiday and is celebrated to commemorate and mourn those who perished in the crisis. Background Prior to his sudden and infamous resignation announcement, the Republic government had been suffering from several damaging internal issues. Unemployment and economic stagnation left in the wake of the disastrous 5025 Economic Recession paralysed the national economy. The state bureaucracy that had been steadily growing over the last two decades pushed lawmakers and even the President himself into a corner. In the months leading up to the beginning of the crisis, Freeman had found solace within a militant faction of the Party, whose proposed policies included the end of the Republic bureacracy, which strangled those in power from committing real reform and action due to political jargon. It's during this time that a rift opened between Freeman and his long-time right hand man Nikolai Schalov. Schalov's loyalty, law-abiding principles and above all, control of the state security forces meant that he was a threat to Freeman's planned reformations of the Republic. Thus, he secretly aspired to stab his friend in the back and remove him from his positions of power. On 24 August, Freeman sent his wife and children south to the Shimian Republic on a sudden and surprise holiday. This was done in preparation for his internal coup de etat. Freeman's plot was picked up by undercover D.I.S intelligence agents operating within his presidential office. Uncertain of the information he had just received, Schalov arranged a meeting with Freeman with good intentions, masking the meeting's true purpose to determine if Freeman was indeed plotting against the Republic. It was during this monumental secret meeting that Freeman revealed his plans and attempted to sway an unconvinced Schalov into joining the growing Falcon political movement. Nikolai rejected his offer and reaffirmed his stance in support of the Republic they built together. If Freeman was to move toward the end of the Republic, the D.I.S would not hesitate to stop him. On 2 September 5026, President Freeman announced his resignation effective immediately and resigned from his position as Chairman of the Republic Central Committee. On the night of his announcement, Freeman and several thousand Freemanists and Falcon Group members, including several units from the local militia and City Guard fled the city, establishing a base in the Valkyrie Mountains just east of Port O'Sey. With the national situation rapidly deteriorating, Nikolai Schalov took control of the government under the position of 'Interim Leader.' By stepping down, Freeman knew that a man of principle such as Nikolai would take command, and hoped that the resulting chaos would pressure the Red Covenant and military factions into turning against Schalov's attempts to re-stabilise the situation. The Republic Party was caught in a gridlock, as its Central Committee waited for a clear outcome before taking action. Had Freeman's attempt at retaking control been successful, the Party would have most likely fallen in line with his vision. The Falcon Group gave the Red Covenant a deadline of three days to bring about legislation that would allow the Falcon Group to become a legal political party. Freeman Loyalists within the Covenant manipulated and pushed such lesiglation, promising other Covenant members high positions in the new regime. Furthermore, the Group demanded that Schalov and the Department of Internal Security stand down, threatening armed retaliation were the D.I.S to block the Group's ascension to power. On 11 September, after much deliberation Commander Schalov ordered the Department of Internal Security to issue a warrant for Freeman's arrest, as well as opening a bounty of 10,000 Emeralds for his capture. Schalov immediately become unpopular, and his public announcement sparked furious protest around the country, as many people believed he was attempting to usurp the Presidency from Freeman, who was more or less still loved by the majority of the populace. Attacks First Detonation On 12th September, 10 days after Freeman stepped down, Falcon extremists dressed as civilians and armymen entered the city carrying concealed bombs. The first bomb was planted on one of the city's ancient heritage sites, a watermill built by the Thorian Empire dating back to the first century. The bomb detonated at precisely 9:08 AM. The blast caused the structure to immediately collapse creating a blockage on a street below. The local authorities were dispatched to the site believing it to be caused by an earthquake. Second Detonation 23 minutes after the first detonation, a man dressed as a Republic armyman carrying a briefcase walked into the Scoutington Manor's East Wing which housed the Withered Faction's embassy to the Republic. He placed the briefcase below the secretary's desk before abruptly leaving. The briefcase exploded at 9:33 AM killing a police officer, 6 civilians, two Withered guards and two consulate workers. The detonation started a fire which spread throughout the entire East Wing. The building was safetly evacuated before the Wing collapsed. With the reports of the detonation, Nikolai linked it to the watermill's collapse and brought the city to full alert. He activated Operation Valkyrie, which would lock down the city. By the time the City Guard were brought to full alert, the terrorist attacks had already been concluded. He also ordered the DIS to evacuate all embassies and government offices in the city believing it to be a terrorist attack. Third Detonation Still unaware of the bomber's intentions, the police were called into the government sectors. At 9:46 AM, a car stopped outside the Freeman residence in the Elite District. Security cameras saw a masked man wearing a blue bandana climb the fence and throw a bomb through one of the windows. The bomb detonated at 9:47 AM starting a fire which burned the house down. The fire was not reported to the police as it was believed to be a normal house fire. The security footage was recovered later. Fourth Detonation At 10:12 AM, a man similar in appearance to the previous detonation walked into the lobby of the Jay Corporation building holding a parcel. Upon being asked by security he stated it was a surprise birthday gift for his brother-in-law. He entered the elevator alone and placed the parcel on the floor. He stepped off at the second floor and set the elevator to stop off at the 12th floor (the middle floor of the building.) The bomb detonated at 10:16 AM on floor 11. The blast destroyed the elevator shaft and set the floor on fire which spread rapidly. The bomb used was believed to be a military-grade bomb as its detonation was larger than the previous explosions. The explosion had warped vital support beams within the building. The fire spread throughout the floors trapping workers. In response, the DIS evacuated the entire Central Business District. The building remained standing for six hours before finally collapsing at 4:32 PM. The building's collapse released a cloud of toxins, carcinogens and ash over the CBD. 632 JayCorp employees were killed as a result. Aftermath of the attacks The bombings had an immediate impact on the course of the crisis. With the capital in flames, panic ensued and the city came to a complete standstill. Large numbers of people, citizens and foreign alike, began fleeing the city for the country side, where things were more stable. With all airports and ports in the city's metropolitan area under lockdown, foreign citizens and expatriots became trapped, their only hope to either stay put in an uncertain situation, or travel to the border and cross into Withered territory. The city, once a bustling cosmopolitan centre, became a ghost town virtually overnight. Foreign embassy services and even large corporations began extracting essential personnel out of the city via private helicopters as the situation became incredibly dire. In the days after the attack, the CBD was empty and lifeless as people feared to leave their own homes. Crime rose exponentially in the aftermath of the attacks, with robberies and looting occuring daily and even in daylight. In retaliation to the attacks, Schalov declared a national state of emergency. The Republic Army was deployed along the highways leading in and out of the capital, while heavy armor began rolling into the city, establishing checkpoints in and out of important government zones. Armed military police were deployed to try and curb the growing crimes happening throughout the city. With Jarod's Falcon Empire growing powerful, Nikolai Schalov feared that his attempt to resist was futile, and that the Falcon party would ultimately retake control of the country. Though the D.I.S were in control, the agency's resources were spread thin, and morale was beginning to deplete.The uncertainty was paralysing for everybody, even the armed members of the D.I.S' front-line forces who feared for their families. Left with no choice, Nikolai requested the Withered Military for assistance, using General Trojan III as his contact. The Withered Military, dishearted by the cruel attack on their embassy, agreed to provide limited assistance to Schalov. In complete secrecy, the Withered Faction established a small operating base south of the city and deployed its latest drone technology into gathering aerial reconnaissance. The Withered's involvement was not announced to the Red Covenant or any government agency. Through Withered intelligence they discovered the location of the Falcon encampment outside the city, nestled deep in the Valkyrie Mountains. Through the aerial photographs they discovered that the Falcon Group had been hoarding advanced weapons: tanks, APCs, SAM batteries and massive stockpiles of weapons and explosives, enough for a full-fledged assault on the city. All of which were believed to have been stolen from Republic Army bases by defectors. Training fields had been erected, where men and women were seen practicing combat and CQB strategies. The discovery caused a panic for both Schalov and the Withered military command. It demonstrated that the Falcon Group were more than just a political party, but an actual paramilitary organisation. More importantly, it was clear they were preparing for a full fledged assault on the city. The information was kept secret, for Schalov feared that leaking the information to the public and press would destabilize the situation further. That same day, Schalov issued a decree. Anybody who wore Falcon colours and political symbols was an enemy of the state. Battle of the Valkyrie Mountains The Schalov-Withered assault plan was ultimately confirmed by Commander Marr himself, who was playing a minimal role in the crisis, but watched it from afar. The plan would begin with a full-scale bombing run on the main camp, the primary targets being the explosive and ammo depots. A swift assault by the Republic Army would then strike the main paths and outposts leading into the encampment and cut off escape while APCs would roll into the base, overwhelming the remaining forces. The Withered Faction agreed to use their drones to provide real time aerial data to the Republic attackers. Commander Marr however ordered General Trojan not to deploy Withered soldiers, for it was not their fight. Commencement In the early morning of 15 September, the 15th Strike Wing of the Republic Air Force Combat Patrol executed several bombing runs over the site, targeting the munitions depots and missile batteries. The assault caught the Falcon troops by complete surprise. By the time the alarm was raised and SAM missile launchers activated, the assault was over and the 15th Strike Wing disengaged. Concurrently, forces of the Republic Army's 5th and 9th Mechanized Infantry Brigades launched assaults on two Falcon outposts situated at the foot of the Valkyrie Mountains, guarding the roads that snaked upwards into the main encampment. The first attack, led by Captain Hiroshi Matasana of the 5th Brigade, overwhelmed the first outpost so quickly, the defenders did not have enough time to mobilize and the base was captured with little casualties. The survivors quickly scattered before the Republic military could enter the area and assess the damage. Jarod Freeman was presumed dead, however the D.I.S and Republic Police initiated a manhunt, scouring the Seyian mountains. The border was locked down as a result. Nikolai Schalov assumed that Freeman had perished in the attack, until he overheard from General Trojan III that suspected sleeper rings and networks attributed to the Inquisition had been activated, and a number of suspected Inquisitors had been spotted by Withered internal intelligence, operating in the western Withered provinces, as well as the Wither-Sey border. It was described as a swarm of agitated piranha, unleashing a frenzy in search for their prey, ever an inch away from their jaws. Putting two and two together, Sydona believed that Freeman could have survived and was making his way south to Shima. At first he planned to capture Freeman and have him brought before the Republic Court, however ultimately decided to let him go by diverting all DIS crime assets to damage control, weakening the state's ability to capture him. The Seyian Border Patrol were recalled for 'emergency drills' giving Freeman a small window of time to escape. The remaining Falcon extremists were eventually caught by Withered and Republic soldiers, and were trialed for high treason. The Falcon blockade of Port O'Sey was lifted and control was re-established over the country. Even so, the crisis was now reaching its climax. When word of Freeman's treachery spread, mass panic ensued across the entire nation. The idea that the idolised President Freeman could have enacted such atrocities in his own capital was too much for many to bear. Suicide rates heavily increased during this period, as people lost their jobs, homes, economic stability and to some, their beloved leader. On 16 September, Nikolai imposed martial law. Having long since realised that the Republic was doomed, he decided the best course of action was to begin the restoration of the nation's former democracy. The greatest threat to his vision would be the institution he had helped create. The Republic Party, now without Jarod Freeman, was now controlled by the Central Committee, headed by a devout Freemanist named Darius Mitchelon. In his final meeting as an incumbent member of the Committee, Schalov was ordered by the Committee to oversee the restoration of the government and the Party's position to power. Schalov rejected, and revealed his belief that the Party's days were numbered. He was thrown out of the building almost immediately, and branded a traitor to the Party. Moving quickly, on September 17, Nikolai signed into law the Republic Accords, which marked the beginning of the transition of power to a new government. The document officially suspended the Republic Party and vested all executive power into the D.I.S. Collapse of the Republic Sensing that they were losing grasp of their power, the Party set up their Militia to take power back from Schalov's forces. After the signing of the Accords, the Militia began sabotaging electricity and water services to the capital, in hopes of putting pressure onto the pro-Schalov leadership. Small skirmishes began breaking out between D.I.S/Army and Militia forces all across the country. The infamous Council of Six was established, consisting of six lawmakers who began writing the constitution of the new government. Schalov decreed that the Army play a very limited role, for he did not want the legacy of the Army to be stained by such conflict. The Republic Army were deployed only in critical areas, and were instructed only to follow the principle of "fire when fired upon." The D.I.S carried out most counter-offensives during the conflict. The situation ultimately culminated in the Attack on Port O'Sey, when the Republic Party Militia launched their final attempt to seize control of the capital through force. Their putsch quickly deteriorated into a disorganised mess as D.I.S forces moved in. Firefights between government and Party forces broke out throughout the city, causing widespread damage to streets and buildings. The Republic government district was the setting for intense fighting, the likes of which had not been seen since the end of the Great Liberation War decades earlier. The Party was able to take temporary control over the government offices, but were quickly pushed back by the D.I.S. Mounting casulties forced the Party to end the attack, but not without causing civilian casulties. In retaliation to the attack, the D.I.S stormed the Republic Party Headquarters at the outskirts of the city in the Falcon District. Another vicious battle ensued, though ultimately the government forces prevailed. Those in the Party leadership who had not committed suicide, and the survivors of the Militia forces were taken into custody. After the capture of its headquarters, the Republic Party ceased to be a threat, as many of its regional offices voluntarily disbanded in support of the victims of the Party's attack. Many of the Party's most fervent ideological followers had given up on their beliefs, and anti-Freemanist sentiment began to rise, especially in the capital. Some followers of the Party attempted to rally support for the Republic, only to be met by savage counter protests. These protests broke out throughout the country and often turned violent. Both DIS and Police forces were stretched thin, putting pressure on the government to restore order. On the 26th of October, the Red Covenant ratified the Sey Protocol, marking the formal end of the Republic. Nikolai Schalov stepped down as the interim leader, and the D.I.S was absorbed into its successor agency. Shortly after, Schalov fled the country towards Shima, where he would eventually be reunited with his sister and his nephew and niece. Aftermath The transition from a planned economy and single-party state to a freemarket democratic nation had severe repercussions on the already weakened state. In the months after the creation of the Democratic State of Port O'Sey, civil unrest continued to rise as supermarkets ran out of food and the price of basic commodities rose. It ended when the Withered Faction donated 1000 tonnes of food surplus, alleviating the strain on the state food supply. The government's investments in oil and minerals payed off and the boost to the economy sparked revival in the post-Republic Port O'Sey. Legacy Black September has become a household name in modern Port O'Sey. The events that transpired continue to be criticised and praised by members on all sides of the political spectrum. Several monuments have been erected to commemorate those who fell. A Ground Zero memorial was constructed on the site of the JayCorp building, as well as a memorial to the government soldiers who died trying to uphold the stability of the country. Anti-Freemanism continues to be a widely debated topic of controversy. The Republic Party itself is a polarising issue, particularly in the capital, where anti-Freemanist thought is very strong. Many people and families suffered greatly during the Crisis, and lost almost everything during the collapse and they won't forget anytime soon. Anti-Republic murals are common in the capital, as well as many other towns throughout the country. The ideological successor to the Party is the Legacy Party, that promote a revised version of Freemanism based on a more democratic government model. The original Republic Party has become a symbol of oppression and systematic racism by the growing number of Leftists and socialists, and its methods have drawn criticism from all over the world. Regardless, there remains a number of people who are still loyal to the Party and its beliefs. Category:The Republic of Port O'Sey